(1)Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file acceptance display apparatus that accepts a group of files including character strings in each of which the identifier of the link destination file to which the character string is related is embedded, the file acceptance display apparatus that displays one of the accepted files.
(2)Description of the Related Art
An automatic information distribution system that distributes electronic news, programs, and the like using computer networks, character broadcasting, digital satellite broadcasting has been recently available. In such an automatic information distribution system, information is transmitted in a hypertext format file. As a result, it is possible to refer to the news and a program in another file with facility by tracing the link woven in the hyperlink. A conventional file acceptance display apparatus is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-182038. According to the conventional invention, the file of a program guide in a hypertext format is multiplexed with the video signal of television broadcasting when transmitted, and is decoded in a television set.
The conventional file acceptance display apparatus, however, displays a character string in which the identifier of the link destination file in a hypertext format is embedded in one display style regardless of whether the link destination file has been received. Note that when not completely received, a link destination file is not displayed. As a result, even when the user selects a character string, the link destination file of the character string is not displayed and the user selection is a time-wasting operation.